The present invention relates generally to a structure for protecting the front surfaces of moving vehicles, including the radiator grille and windshield, from insects and other airborne debris encountered on the road. The present invention also relates to a structure for selectively limiting the amount of air flowing through the radiator of a vehicle for the purpose of controlling the operating temperature of the vehicle engine while concurrently providing such protection for the front surface.